Balthazar Beginning's : lumos
by ALCRUX
Summary: Join Balthazar Slytherin in his adventures of Hogwarts, along with his godfather a wizard who likes his sweets very much. See how he overcomes the problems of being a slytherin, friend of Boy-who-lived, godson of leader of light. You would find loads of new characters to read. First in the ' Parsel Saga : Chronicles of Parselmagus ' series. My first fanfic.
1. chapter 1

An AU ~ _**PARSELVERSE**_

First in the ~

 _ **Parsel Saga : Chronicles of Parselmagus**_

BOOK 1~ _**Balthazar's Beggining : lumos**_

Hi there , so this is my first fanfics but i would try my best . I have all years planned . please review and vote . give feedback please and do vote as I am not paid for this and it would encourage me to write more.

Harry potter and all belongs to the Queen and i am just playing in the sand box.

If i own anything ,they are my OCs .

thanks for reading this . On to the adventure.


	2. Capitulum I

Capitulum ~ I

An AU : Parselverse

Chronicles of Parselmagus

Book-1 ~ Balthazar's Beginnings : lumos

Chapter - 1

Nicholas Flamel was a happy man. Not because he was the most reknown and celebrated Alchemist, not that he had endless supply of gold and could brew elixer of life which has been preserving him and his wife for six hundred years. NO, he was happy because he was going to be a grandfather.

Sure, after six hundred centuries a kind of persona umm... What did his protege used to call that ahh... The grandfatherly aura. But he and his wife perenelle were childless for a long time. There were times when he used to curse his philosopher's stone as it was the reason, a side effect which hadn't shown in earlier predictions which left them unable to have a child.

For not having a child, they had adopted several kids in several centuries but all didn't end up well. The last kid they adopted was a squib , they cared for him for twenty years until the boy decided to go into a silly muggle war ti give his 'contribution' . But he never return that's why Nicholus had decided to have a child of his own . And he was a stubborn man if you don't believe ask Death.

Just a quarter of century ago, his connexion had provided him some solutions out of which one related to an Indian parselmouth monk who ran a small school in the dark forest of India .In exchange for a half a dozen vial of Elixer of Life , the boon given by monk made the couple able to consieve a child for only one time. And that was after which their new purpose of life had been born his daughter, Delamere.

Delamere, his precious girl was of some what might label as rebellious nature. Growing up her adventurous nature also increased by tons. May be Nicholas was a protective father or may be a greedy one who after such a longing for a child doesn't wanted to push her away. So, even after being eleven he didn't send Delamere away to school for her study . Parenelle had warned him about it , the loneliness without any friends. But he didn't listened to her and decided to homeschool her. His daughter was average in most of her magical education but in potions - she was a walking disaster. He finally gave up on her to pass the Art Of Alchemy. One thing she was good with was in Care Of Magical Creatures. She had such an affinity toward dangerous beasts that she even started learning healing for the wounded up 'lovely' creatures.

May be age had finally caught up on Nicholas for he forgot how the mind of a child works. After five years studying under him Dela not being able to make acquaintance with children of her age. She didn't even have a other human contact if not for the friends of Nicholas or parenelle.

Once a student of her grandfather and a great friend of her too was Albus Dumbledore who she liked for their mutual love of sweets and his senile attitude. Apart from attending several events at Beauxbatons to which Flamels had donated some huge charity fund. And to just let go of her rebellious nature she, Delamere Parenelle Flamel at the age of 15 left and escaped the Flamel's ancestral resident .

From the moment Nicholas learned of the escape of his only daughter, the whole auror department was out looking for Delamere. His floo calls were rare to the French Ministry of Magic but effects were rather impressive. Aurors tried everything from searching the local magical alleys to the one where people of shaddy character

lurkes. Every wizarding village and major muggle cities had been searched. Every check post for international travelling were being watched . It was hard to find her until Delamere would have used her wand . Underage magic was the only way to trace her. And it did track her after two weeks in the Black forest Of Durmstrang.

The headmaster of Durmdstrang personally escorted Delamere to the Flamel's . Which might just has been a nice gesture of kindness. OR. A try for buttering the old alchemist on joining the vacant place in Durmdtrang faculty. Headmaster informed him of the circumstances she was found in. She was camping out in the Black forest not far from the Durmstrang where the school was organizing an annual tournament . And that was when one contestant ran into Delamere and in turn they both ran into some vicious creatures. The participant and creatures were heavily injured and if not for the hand of help given by Delamere many lives would have been lost. But she showed a good knowledge in healing during which was when she used her wand for healing spells and was traced by ministry.

After the Headmaster returned to the school , Nicholas went to see Delamere . He knew it wouldn't do to punish her when the fault was his . He discussed with Parenelle and decided that a change in air would do and sent her France to study her final years in Beauxbatons.

AND it was after four years Nicholas was informed that his daughter, the little flower, was courting someone . Delamere was a trainee in healing at the second largest hospital of Belgium. AND she had been courting the very same student of Durmdstrang she saved life of. AND she had invited that boy for meeting him over the tea .

Nicholus hoped the boy would not be a slimy snake like that of hogwarts dark , mean and who could do anything to achieve their ambitions and who wants to marry his daughter to get his hands on the Philospher's stone

Unknown to the great alchemist he was going to meet the Lord of Slimy Snakes , the descendent of Salazar Slytherin,

Parseleus Slytherin.

Parseleus Slytherin was a happy man . Not because he was a lord of an ancient family , nor that he was a fantastic duelists, and not because he was recently promoted to be a captain of his squad of Hit Wizards. He was happy because love of his life had accepted his marriage proposal.

Parseleus was born in a politically powerful family with a rather interesting history. You see, his most famous ancestor who was infamous for his opinion on blood status was Salazar Slytherin. Parseleus as a kid used to idolize and admire but was later on conflicted upon what to believe , the stories of founders his family told him or what history books said . However , the bedtime stories he was told were often filled with people , places , events that no history book recorded. In both stories he hated muggles but the history books didn't included the reason he hated them.

Salazar Slytherin grew up in the age when the muggles were burning magicals. He was born in the age of war . His village like most of the other magical villages was equally divided among wizards and muggles . His father was the chief and so he was killed first. Soon , rest of his family one by one were killed . Before the grim strikes for him he left **Fenh** , his village and other neighbours and childhood friends to embark on a journey to become powerful enough to free his villagers and take revenge of his family's blood from muggles .

Salazar only had one estate out of the village where the ruins of his original ancestors' home were . But Salazar was a survivor .After travelling all over the world to make himself powerful enough to survive in the darkest time of magical world he went back to his birth village to extract the revenge for his family's blood. He took over the abandoned Church as a place to hide and protect the ones who were being tortured for their magic . For some time Salazar's actions went unnoticed but as many magical children who were beaten to suppress their magic were rescued village council decided to attack the church which according to them was being polluted by infesting of a monster . The wards that young parselmouth had created begin to waver after the constant attacks . Oh how desperately wished to apparate away with children but children were still not in perfect condition to side - apparate without getting splinched. On the fourth day of attack wards fell but Salazar was ready and knew that he could defeat muggles with magic he possessed. But unknown to him this muggles were ready to counter the magic with their numbers and weapons they were armed with. So on the fourth day Salazar with all his might charged in the battleground with nothing but his wand. He cried on the name of " **GAIA** " and killed the muggle in front. He killed fifty seven of them until an arrow went through his heart. As his sight began to darken he thought of the last wish. His desire to pass on the knowledge he had to the next generation. To pass on the legacy. Just before he fell unconscious he heard a battle cry of a man.

Salazar could not believe that he survived. He later learned that he was saved by a tribe of wizards who were migrating to a new safe location. When the head of the tribe heard the noise of battle, he lead them cautiously in the battlefield. It was then when he saw Salazar being wounded by an arrow. The wound was healed by the lady from a ruined village who the tribe had just rescued several days ago .

When fully healed Salazar thanked the brave and Noble chieftain Godric Gryffindor of wild moor and the lady who saved his life Rowena Ravenclaw of Scottish ancestry. . They became good friends over time. The trio turned into a quartate when they were later joined by the apprentice - sister of Godric, Lady Hufflepuff.

After all the children and member of tribe healed fully and were ready for a journey. Salazar led them to Scotland where the castle of his ancestors was lying in ruins. He gave away the place nearby the castle to the tribe which was the perfect place for them to settle . The quartate constructed the castle again. To say the place was more like a Fort wouldn't be untrue . Not after the Four greatest wizard of their age added protections to it. The place that was given to the tribe became a prospering village now named Hogsmeade which always accepted and helped those in the need of help.

When the castle was ready the founders named it Hogwarts. Each founder moved in with their spouses and children. But before the opening for students the great hall was decorated to witness the wedding of Salazar Slytherin.

School was the best thing that ever happened to Salazar. He taught Rituals, Metamorphosis and Beastology . Godric taught Battle magic and Herbalism. Rowena taught enchantments ,healing and History of Magic , and Helga taught potions and Runes.

School had houses , holidays and hat. The friendship of both male founders was famous and admired but it didn't remained so after the argument between Godric and Salazar . Whether or not muggleborns should be allowed . They were on opposite poles . Salazar wasn't ready to admit the spawns of filthy muggles and hence left the school with his grandson. After his daughter in law had cheated on his son, his precious boy died of heart broken. Salazar planned to take the child with himself and not to his daughter who was married in the Gaunt family . And he knew they wouldn't miss a chance to end the Slytherin line to make the noble parseltounge their own family hereditary trait.

So Salazar settled down in Bulgaria and was able to raise his heir up to his teenage years and to pass the family secrets and knowledge . Rest he left in the family Grimoire . And a great wizard departed from the world. But his name lived on for millennia. Slytherin family deepened it's roots in Bulgarian wizarding community.

Slytherins left an impression in every field they entered . Tartan Slytherin in 1400s became the first bead of the largest hospital of Bulgaria. Silas Slytherin in 1600 was the head of wizard council and remain so for two decades . Many achieved milestones in quidditch , politics , and .such more . But no one rose higher than Ophion Slytherin , he became the minister of magic in 1940 and was elected one more time . He was very influential at that time and remained so even after his death . That's why when his son Hydrus Slytherin decided against joining politics and rather went on to became a professor in Durmstrang shocked the Bulgarian wizarding community. But Hydrus didn't wanted to hurt his father anymore he agreed for the marriage between Slytherin and Montfort family. It was more of a political move for Slytherin Sr. as Montfort too was a powerful family and had supported him in the past but the wind of Bulgarian ministry was changing and Ophion's political enemies were gaining strength . Besides Montfort were the descendants of the infamous wizard Hero the foul and had inherited noble parseltounge trait . It was the wedding of the century . Hydrus would later whenever remember his father would ignore all his wrong decisions and thank him for helping in finding his true love .

And indeed Belleza was a woman to love . She was sweet and kind to the family and friends but not so to her political enemies . She became Minister two times with a gap of a decade in between . She and Hyrus were a powerful couple. One was the deputy headmaster while other ran the ministry. But after her first tenure as minister first time ended . She remained inactive for a decade to raise her child . After her son left for Durmstrang , she again became active in Bulgarian politics . But meanwhile Hydrus had retired from the job to support his wife's campaigns. And so in the elections of 1960 she won by majority. But only after four years she resigned after the death of Hydrus . In three years of time Parseleus ,her son graduated and went to the Hit wizards programme . Belleza Slytherin was proud of her son .

And Parseleus Slytherin was a happy man .

But now is a tensed man . Not because he had a rare inherited trait that so many dark wizards desired , not because he had to regularly put his life on line for his job, certainly not because he had denied the offered rank in the army of a dark lord who was striking fear in the British Wizarding Isles . No , he was tensed because his girlfriend had set him up for asking her father for her hand in marriage . Dela wanted him to take permission for the marriage over a cup of tea from her father , a man who had put death on a waiting list for six centuries.

Parseleus Slytherin was going to be a deadman.

please vote , it means a world to me if you would vote and review.

Capitulum means Chapter.


End file.
